Sunshine
by Little V
Summary: Nem mesmo os raios de sol daquela abençoada manhã seriam tão irradiantes como James. Para o "Aquarela" do 6v.


Sunshine.

James passou o portão com cautela, fazendo o mínimo de barulho. Um sorriso estava permanentemente plantado em seu rosto desde as oito da manhã daquele dia ensolarado, quando recebera a notícia de que seria dispensado por um mês da missão a qual estava encarregado – sem saber o motivo, ignorando-o completamente. Ou seja, um mês em casa, com sua amada Lily. Nada poderia deixá-lo mais feliz, e sabia que assim que recebesse a notícia, a esposa também ficaria naquele estado.

Ao entrar em casa, estranhou o fato da ruiva não estar nem na sala, e nem na cozinha, locais onde ela passava a maior parte do tempo, fosse lendo um livro, ou cozinhando alguma torta maravilhosa. Seguiu sem fazer barulho até o corredor e abriu devagar a porta do quarto de hospedes, encontrando o nada novamente. A única coisa que enchia o quarto eram os raios de um sol amarelo e forte que penetravam pela persiana parcamente aberta. O coração de James veio à boca, e a mão direita procurou instintivamente a varinha que estava no bolso detrás das calças. Poderia ser bobagem, e provavelmente Lily estaria no quarto do casal, porém não vê-la de pronto o deixara preocupado. Abriu vagarosamente a porta de madeira e seu coração se aquietou ao ver a ruiva parada no canto mais afastado da porta. James não entendeu o porquê até observar o quarto. Desde a porta, e trançando todo o amplo ambiente, também iluminado pelos raios de sol da manhã, havia um barbante com várias coisas penduradas neles. A primeira impressão que James teve, fora de que Lily enlouquecera e montara um varal dentro do quarto, porém, ao ver o sorriso corriqueiro da ruiva, cortou a idéia da cabeça. Observou novamente o "varal" e percebeu que não haviam apenas roupas ali penduradas, assim como pedaços de pergaminhos, alguns grandes, outros pequenos.

A ruiva apontou sugestivamente para um que se encontrava bem na frente do marido e James abriu o pergaminho, vendo que em sua frente se encontrava o número 1. Percebeu, então, que aquele não era um varal comum, era um varal com recados e que, ao final, levava à Lily, que era o número 9 – algo que James não entendeu, porque aquele número não tinha significado algum (não era nem aniversário, nem o número favorito dos dois). Foi com um enorme sorriso que James viu um lindo desenho de Lily logo no número um, onde eles estavam abraçados, em um canto de Hogwarts, e o homem percebeu que aquele desenho representava o primeiro beijo que deram como namorados.

O papel de número 2 continha, dentro, uma fotografia bruxa do casal, do momento em que James havia pedido a mão de sua amada ruiva em casamento. O 3 continha a camisa que James usara na noite de núpcias do casal, ainda impregnada com o cheiro de Lily, algo que o fez suspirar ainda mais. O moreno, durante todo o trajeto, se emocionava, e se questionava o porquê de tudo aquilo. O 4 item era o certificado que James recebera do ministério que o tornava auror, pregado junto ao de Lily. O 5 era uma fotografia tirada por Sirius, que capturava o momento do retorno de James de sua primeira missão, onde quase se fundiam um ao outro de tão apertado que se abraçavam. O 6 era um pergaminho com a canção do casal escrito à mão por Lily. O 7 era também um pergaminho e continha um "eu te amo, James". O 8 continha uma data que, pelo que se lembrava, fora a última vez que vira Lily antes de sair para tal missão da qual acabara de retornar. Olhou para a mulher, inquisidor.

- Vira.

James virou o pergaminho e ali escrito estavam as palavras que mudariam sua vida para sempre.

"Essa foi a data em que você deixou de ser somente James Potter, meu marido e amor da minha vida, para se tornar, também, pai do nosso filho".

Os olhos de James se encheram de lágrimas, ao mesmo tempo em que um soluço escapou por sua garganta. Quando ergueu os olhos para a esposa, pronto para abraçá-la, pensou que poderia morrer naquele instante, tamanha era a beleza de Lily. A ruiva tinha uma mão pousada no ventre ainda não desenvolvido, e a outra segurava um pequeno par de sapatos, tricotados à mão, em um tom de amarelo.

- Eu mesma fiz. E escolhi amarelo porque é neutro, já que ainda não sabemos se será o nosso meninão, ou a nossa garotinha.

James estava paralisado. Agora tudo fazia sentido. Ele provavelmente fora dispensado da missão a pedido de Lily, que tinha de dar essa notícia tão maravilhosa. Ela planejara tudo. Ah, aquela ruiva perfeita! Precisava dividir aquela felicidade tão genuína e pura que estava sentindo com a mulher que tanto amava, a mulher que agora carregava um filho – ou filha – seu no ventre. Abraçou Lily, pegando-a no colo e a cobrindo de beijos. Não havia momento mais feliz no mundo do que aquele.

- Parabéns, _papai. _

James poderia explodir. Nem os raios de sol estavam tão radiantes quando o moreno, por saber que agora, mais do que nunca, ele e Lily estariam conectados não só pelo amor incondicional que sentiam, como também pelo fato de estarem gerando, juntos, uma vida. Um pequeno ser que os daria infinitos momentos de amor, que os ensinaria o que é de verdade na vida.


End file.
